


eye of the beholder

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Kylo Ren, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux is feeling a little blue this Christmas due to the changes pregnancy has wrought upon his body. Thankfully, his artistic husband has a present that might just cheer him up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> This is my Kylux Secret Santa gift for darktensh17! Just some seasonal omegaverse/mpreg fluff for you, I hope you enjoy it!

Hux had almost canceled their traditional Christmas party last minute, as he and Kylo had just barely moved into their new apartment. There were still boxes in their bedroom full of stuff they’d yet to find space for, and little time to decorate the place when they were so focused on making sure the nursery was ready for the twins. 

But when he’d brought up the proposal of skipping the party to Kylo, he’d watched his husband’s face fall and instantly rescinded it. They would have to plan for a bit of an understated affair, considering the timeframe and how they’d spent far more on baby supplies than new Christmas decorations so far this month, but they could still do it. Kylo’s expression had brightened right back up at that, and immediately set about planning the menu and hand-making party favors for their exclusive list of guests. Hux figured everything would be fine.

And for the most part, things were going well. They didn’t have many fancy decorations, but the tree was festooned with ornaments and tinsel, and the space glowed with a myriad of icicle lights in plenty of colors. Kylo had painted a couple of festive landscapes to hang on the wall, though like everything he made, they had that slight edgy visual touch characteristic of his work—Hux especially appreciated the parade of reindeer pulling Santa’s sleigh with glowing red eyes and jagged fur that looked more hellhound from a death metal album cover than plodding, harmless herbivore. Everyone was milling about from the dining room to the kitchen, nibbling on appetizers and sipping from cups of mulled wine as they chatted and joked with one another. The party-goers were a small but diverse group, mostly comprised of a couple of Hux’s coworkers, and a lot of Kylo’s artist friends, but they seemed to get along well despite their obvious differences in career and lifestyle. The alcohol certainly helped with that. 

Hux looked down into his own glass and frowned. The eggnog stared placidly up at him, begging for a dash of brandy, but he couldn’t. He put his hand against his belly, stroking the heavy curve and feeling one of the twins kick. He wasn’t due for another month and a half, and frankly he couldn’t even imagine how much more big he’d get. The ridiculous novelty sweater featuring a pattern reminiscent of a classic Christmas scene and the garish text reading “TIS THE SEASON TO BE PREGNANT” that Kylo had purchased for him just barely covered up the whole of his belly, leaving him feeling less like a glowing, excited parent to be, and more like an over-inflated Thanksgiving parade balloon. 

And he couldn’t even have a drink to ease his humiliation. _Ugh_. 

Hux perked up when he heard someone call his name. Glancing across the room, he saw Kylo waving at him, pale cheeks pinked, glass of punch clutched in his hand. He stood in a group of his friends, members of the artist’s commune Kylo had lived with before marrying Hux. They weren’t without their characteristic long, black robes and capes, yet each one had decided to add a seasonal touch to their ensemble—a sprig of holly on the lapel here, a pair of jingly reindeer ears there. 

With an amused sigh, Hux adjusted the waistband of his pants around his large hips and waddled on over to his husband, careful not to bump his belly into any of their guests. 

“What is it now?” 

“Viszaz was telling the _best_ joke, you gotta hear it.” Kylo gestured to one of his friends, a tall, muscular woman with a bald head, a black trenchcoat, and a dusting of red glitter beneath her intense eyes. “Come on, Vis. Tell it to Armie, he’s gonna love it.”

Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes as Kylo slung a heavy arm about his shoulder and pulled him in close. “Really, love. Here I was thinking you had something important to tell me.”

“It is important. It’s gonna make you smile.”

In all honesty, the last thing Hux wanted to do was hear one of Kylo’s friends tell some lame or otherwise tasteless joke. He was already feeling in a sour mood due to the lack of alcohol, the stress of hosting, and the fact that he looked like someone had mistakenly stuck a plump Christmas goose into a tacky sweater instead of the oven.

“Love, I’ve got to check on the crockpot, I don’t want dinner to boil over and ruin everyone’s—” Hux quipped as he turned abruptly, sliding out from under Kylo’s arm, only for his ponderous belly to whack into one of his passing coworkers, causing the glass of mulled wine precariously balanced in their palm to spill all the way down Hux’s front. 

Hux yelped, knocking back into Kylo and causing even more wine to tumble onto the carpet below, staining the cream white a deep reddish-brown. Strong hands grabbed him, Kylo’s sobriety returning in an instant, but it barely helped. Hux had just managed to keep his distress down all night, and seeing his massive, ugly belly covered and soaked with wine, attracting all kinds of attention he didn’t want from his party guests, finally pushed Hux over the edge. 

He spent the rest of the evening holed up in the bedroom while Kylo tried to keep the party on track, ruined sweater pulled off and dropped unceremoniously into the laundry bin, face buried in his pillow so he could soak up his angry tears and stop himself from looking at the disgusting state of the body Kylo had once loved. 

* * *

Eventually, the sting of what happened at the party faded into an unpleasant memory. Kylo bought him a new sweater, they had a good laugh about it, and tried to move on. Yet, in the week in between the party and the big day itself, Hux couldn’t help but continue to look at his growing belly with little more than disdain. He found himself rushing through his morning routine, his showers, changing his clothes, anything where he had to see himself naked for longer than a split second. He tried not to bring it up to Kylo—the man was busy, spending most of the day in his studio working on some last-minute seasonal commissions for some of his clients, so that helped avoid any uncomfortable conversation about the subject. And yet, worry still nagged at Hux—worry that perhaps, his beloved husband shared his worst fears, believed that he’d grown misshapen and ugly with the pregnancy, and thus wanted to avoid him as much as he could. 

And yet, even he wasn’t immune to the warm feelings that naturally came with the spirit of the season. When Hux woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of fresh, decaf coffee and strawberry danish as Kylo set a mug and plate onto the nightstand, he couldn’t help but feel warm and a lot more loved than he had the past couple of days. Hux grunted, rolling over with a hand braced under his belly. He didn’t believe in miracles, but surely the magic of Christmas had something to do with the fact that he’d actually slept through the night, without having to get up to address his cravings or full bladder even once. 

“Morning,” Hux mumbled, grinning sleepily as he felt Kylo kiss his cheek.

“Morning. Merry Christmas, babe.” The bed dipped as Kylo sat on the edge, helping Hux prop himself up against the headboard. Hux rubbed his eyes, his other hand going to rest over his round belly. Kylo’s quickly joined him, feeling the twins shift a little beneath Hux’s red silk pajamas. 

“They say Merry Christmas too,” Hux mumbled, spreading his fingers out over his belly. He accepted the mug of decaf Kylo passed to him, taking a quick sip. 

“Awww. Thank you, little ones,” Kylo gave Hux’s belly a pat, before leaning in to steal another kiss from his husband in between sips of coffee. Hux sighed pleasantly, warmth spreading through his bones. He broke off a piece of danish, quickly scarfing it down as Kylo rested beside him. 

“Tell me Kylo,” Hux spoke once he finished breakfast, “did Santa leave them any gifts under the tree? You know, we’re in sore need of another crib to go with the first one.” They had a sleek, lovely dark wood one the twins could share for the time being, but although Hux wanted a second to match for when they got bigger and needed separate sleeping arrangements, he couldn’t find another of that exact model. 

“I’m not sure he can fit a crib in his sleigh, babe. But how about we go take a look? You never know.” Kylo smirked, offering Hux his hand and helping him out of bed. 

The living room looked beautiful, strewn with even more homemade decorations than Hux remembered from the night before. He shot Kylo a knowing glance as he sat down on the couch, pulling a throw blanket over his lap.

“What? You went to bed early, and I was bored,” Kylo defended, poking one of the paper snowflakes now hanging from the ceiling. Hux laughed. 

“You’re a real menace, you know. I’m going to wake up one of these mornings to see you’re rearranged and redecorated the entire house in some bizarre motif, aren’t I?”

“Nah, because I know you’d _kill_ me if I moved so much as a piece of furniture without your expressed permission,” Kylo teased, before bending down to retrieve a couple of presents under the tree. Though they mostly had gifts from one another, there was the occasional odd box or basket addressed to them from Phasma, or Mitaka, or one of Kylo’s many friends. There was even a large present from the Organa-Solos, which Hux suspected most likely contained something for the babies. Both of Kylo’s parents were overjoyed at the prospect of not one, but _two_ grandchildren, and were already spoiling accordingly. 

But before they got to any of that, they decided to open one of their gifts to each other. A grin drifted to Hux’s lips as Kylo ripped the glossy red wrapping paper off of one of his presents, blooming into a genuine smile when Kylo gasped in happiness. 

“The Virtuoso Arts collection!” Kylo popped open the clasp on the rosewood box, revealing an array of fine brushes in all shapes and sizes nestled in velvet. “With the red sable hair too? Aw, babe. You shouldn’t have.”

Hux simpered. “Those old brushes of yours are getting quite ratty. I figured you’d appreciate a fresh set to ruin.” 

Kylo laughed. 

“Hey, you know the old saying. Gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet. But I’ll try not to ‘ruin’ these, okay? They’re way too nice.”

After admiring the brushes for a moment longer, Kylo set them aside and presented him with a large, flat, rectangular gift. Hux had a bit of a hard time holding it with the size of his belly, so Kylo helped him as he tears off the candy cane-patterned wrapping paper in long strips. 

“What did you get me, a sidewalk slab?” Hux joked, surprised by the weight of the present, but he’s rendered speechless a moment later when the remains of the wrapper paper falls away, revealing Kylo’s gift in full. 

It was a portrait of him, lavish oil paint on canvas, and set into an ornate, carved wood frame. Hux recognized the surroundings in the painting immediately as their living room, the very same one they sit in now, rendered in warm, reverent hues and soft brushstrokes. He was sitting in his favorite plush armchair between the Christmas tree and the fireplace, fast asleep in his favorite, midnight blue robe. His long, pale fingers cradled the prominent swell of his belly, and his face looked utterly at peace, as if he was deep in some soothing, comfortable dream. 

For a moment, Hux could do nothing but stare, open-mouthed, feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. Kylo scooted closer to him on the couch, resting a hand on his leg. 

“I caught you sleeping in the armchair the other day,” Kylo confessed. “I took a quick picture for inspiration. You just looked so gorgeous, babe.”

Hux vaguely remembered falling asleep in his chair just over a week ago. He hadn’t slept particularly well that night, with the twins dancing in his stomach, and without being able to drink the normal amount of caffeine he used to keep himself alert, he’d dozed off in the middle of reading The Guns of August for what was probably the hundredth time. He swore he’d only been out for a couple minutes max, but that was apparently enough time for Kylo to spot him and snap a quick picture. 

Not that he was angry. 

“I can’t believe it,” Hux sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the butt of his palm, “you made me look so beautiful.”

Kylo smiled gently, dark eyes reflecting the lights decorating their tree. “You _are_ beautiful,” he said, squeezing Hux’s knee. 

“Now I feel a little bad that I only got you some silly brushes,” Hux scoffed, wiping away his tears. 

“The Virtuoso collection is hardly just some silly brushes, babe.” Kylo’s hand moved up from his knee to his belly, giving it a small pat. “Besides...you’ve already given me the two best gifts of all. They just won’t make it in time for Christmas.”

Hux blinked away the urge to tear up again, his hand settled atop Kylo’s on his belly. It was hard to look at his new body with much disdain now, especially when Kylo had painted it with such love and admiration. Not that he wouldn’t be happy when he could finally hold his twins in his arms—but perhaps these last couple of months wouldn’t be as trying on his self-esteem as he’d feared. 

Kylo immediately grabbed some nails and a hammer from his studio, balancing on the footstool to hang the painting in a place of honor above their mantel. He returned with another kiss for Hux, one that grew more than a little heated before the both of them remembered they still had presents under the tree to open. 

“Can’t it wait?” Kylo whispered, fingers playing with the hem of Hux’s pajama top, eager to feel him skin to skin. “We don’t have anywhere to be until dinner. We can take our time.”

Hux considered it, almost convinced himself to let Kylo do whatever he wished to do with him right here on the couch, but he resisted and pressed a finger to his husband’s lips.

“ _After_ ,” Hux amended, when Kylo let out a sad whine at being silenced, “I want to see what your parents have in that massive present first. Then, I’m all yours.”

And when Hux saw that the Organa-Solos had indeed found him the matching crib that he’d been searching for all this time, he felt more than willing to let Kylo cart him back off to the bedroom for an extra special, very intimate part of their Christmas tradition. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
